What Happened To Innocent Life?
by MagicalRain
Summary: Inuyasha finds an injured halfdemon dog pup. Bringing it back to the others, they fix her up but she only give the group her name and she terrified of everyone except for Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**(REVISED)**

**Title: What Happened To Innocent Life?**

**Summary: Inuyasha finds an injured half-demon dog pup. He brings her back to the others, they fix her up but she only give the group her name and she terrified of everyone except for Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

"Mama, what's going on?" The six-year-old girl could easily smell the fear that was rolling off the woman that was her mother. Young, deep, golden eyes easily looked up through the darkness to look into her mother's unusual, powerful, blue eyes.

"Listen to me, Ashiko," the woman finally stated calmly though fear was still trebling through her being. "Whatever happens to me, know that both your father and I loved you very much and that know what you must live, do you understand?" Ashiko leaned into her mother's hand as she began to scratch behind one of her amethyst color dog-ears that were on the top of her head.

"I understand mama, and I love you and daddy too," the child answer with a small purr of content as her ear kept getting attention. Her purring continued even after her mother had removed hand, knowing that it would sooth some of her fears. Hearing the mat that made up the door open quietly, Ashiko whipped her head around; her ears alter to the soft padding of footsteps of people's feet and the smell of sweat and grime. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, a small growl of uncertainty passed through her throat as her mother held her close.

When four, strong looking men finally came into view, the mother didn't seem too surprised. After all, she was a prisoner in her own village – the village that she had been born into and raised, she had even discovered that she had some priestess abilities, but she had suppressed them and told no one. Now, she looked into the eyes of friends gone enemies and it was all because of the bundle she refused to dispose of in her arms. Even her own brother – her last living blood relative – stood in front of her, looking down upon her and her child as a guard.

One of the 'guards' reached down, roughly grabbing the woman the hair and jerked her to her feet. She clenched her teeth together in an effort to keep from crying out, but she must have bitten her tongue or something she tasted thick substance fill her mouth. Once she was on her feet, the guard released her while two flank each side of her, her brother brought of the rear and the man that had pulled her to her feet led the way, leading the way out of the mother daughter prison.

However, outside was no better then in. Everyone stared and kept their children away, telling them that it was evil to have demon's child and even worst to touch, play or even speak to one.

"Arinka," an elder voice called, causing everyone to stop what they where doing and look what was going on. Once everyone had gathered around the woman and child that was being imprisoned by four guards did the elder continue. "Have you made you choice? Will you destroy that abomination and save your own life or not?" Arinka didn't need to no what 'abomination' that elder was speaking about. They had had this conversation at least a thousand times in the past six years and her answer has never changed. The only reason they had this conversation so many times is because they could sense the power Arinka desperately tried to hide.

"No, my answer still holds and always will." Stubbornness and devotion gripped her as she glared at the aged woman she'd come to hate. Actually, all of the people she had once trusted here she now hated with a passion and it was fully returned to her.

Arinka's glare wavered a bit when the elder sighed heavily, before locking her hard brown eyes with Arinka's powerful blue one. The elder's red and white priestess garments swayed in the gentle breeze before everything went still.

"Then you give me no other choice. I hear by banish you from this village. Take nothing with you but the clothing on your back and the abomination in your arms, now be gone!" With the old priestess's orders, the guards surrounding the mother and daughter separated.

Arinka stood there, a shock expression on her face. They we're being told to leave at the beginning of winter, when there was at least a good foot of snow on the ground, with no food, water, or even decent clothing. She knew she would die for sure within the first day or two but her daughter – being a half-demon – could and most likely would survive the winter.

"I said be gone!" the elder yelled firmly. This snapped Arinka out of her thoughts and she turned to leave. She didn't look back nor say anything as she heard some of the villagers whisper her misfortunate for the future. Once she was at the very edge of the village, she placed her daughter on her feet and allowed her to walk own, knowing she'd like it.

"Do not let her live," the elder priestess ordered once the pair were out of hearing range. Three out of four men nodded their heads in agreement, while the fourth just looked shocked. He started to protest but was sharply cut off. "She is no longer your sister. She laid with a demon and worst – had its child. Like I said before, you have no kin left. Prove where your loyalty's lie, with the demons or with your village." The man with similar powerful, blue eyes as Arinka merely nodded though he didn't agree with what was happening.

"I really don't think we should stop at this next village." Sighing, the man with black hair tied back in a small dragon's tail recalled the last time he'd stayed at this particular village. His black and violet monk robe danced in the chilly breeze and his staff jingled in a soothing rhythm.

"Why not Miroku?" Two feminine voices had asked to simultaneously.

Looking up, Miroku's violet eyes first spotted Kagome. Her long, ebony colored hair went down to about her waist and it framed her face, bring out her blue-gray eyes. She wore a down jacket that when to about her knees and you could just make out Shippo's face trying to get a peak from under Kagome's chin. With a musical giggle, Kagome unzipped her jack a little more – allowing the fox kit to look around.

Drawing his eyes away from Kagome, Miroku from the other woman in the group that had asked him a question – Sango. At the moment, her long brownish-black hair was down, going to her mid thigh. She wore a traditional kimono, but Miroku – as well as the others – knew that she also wore her demon exterminator uniform under that, incase of an attack. Kirara sat in her arms keeping her warm.

"Well, ladies, this village is not very fond of demons," Miroku answered. There was six being in their rag-tag group and half of them had demon blood in them and that would be: Kirara, the two tailed fire cat demon, Shippo, the fox kit, and of course Inuyasha, half dog-demon.

"So? What village is every fond of demons coming into their village?" Inuyasha spat. He was annoyed at the monk's stupidity. It was common knowledge that villager didn't like demons coming into their villages'. If they did like demons coming into their homes, they where crazy; simple as that in Inuyasha's opinion. Usually, it took them forever to get the village chief to allow their unusual group to stay in their village just because of the company that was kept.

"Well, Inuyasha, I once stayed at this village with Hachie," Miroku started to explain. "It was peaceful enough at first, but when we were asleep in the hut that had been given to us for the night, they try slitting our throats. Of course, I got me and Hackie out of there but I myself promised that I would never go back there."

Inuyasha stared at the monk for a few moments, golden eyes calculating. "Did you grope the girls?" He finally asked, he's voice held something that said it was his own fault.

"Actually no, it happened when I was a boy, before my father passed. Though I can't remember why I was traveling with Hachie's…"

"That must have been really scary!" Shippo's voice sounded from inside Kagome's jacket so it was muffled. The thoughtful Miroku merely nodded, not really listening to the kit.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, causing Kagome to run into his strong red and silver covered back. Blue eyes scanned the half demon's face in concern. She notice that he had a look of concentration as he continued to breathe deeply – scenting the icy breeze.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked softly as Shippo popped his head out of her coat to see what was wrong with his 'mother'.

Kneeling down in front of Kagome Inuyasha gestured for her to on his back. Giving him a questionable look, Kagome did what was silently asked of her. She buried her faced into his thick silver mane, knowing that it was going to be a cold ride as she cuddled Shippo closer to her being. Kagome already knew that Kirara had transformed into her bigger form, now carrying both Miroku and Sango on her back.

With the smell of death and children in his nose, Inuyasha headed toward the area, hoping that it would lead them closer to Naraku. His nose led him to what looked to be a peaceful, snow covered cleaning, but his instincts told him differently.

"Wait here." He set Kagome down and didn't wait for an answer from the others as he walked out into the cleaning, his nose conforming that there was something dead there and it was human. Inuyasha's nose also picked up on another's half-breed's scent, but this one was younger. Ignoring that scent, he continued looking around the frozen clearing.

After a few minutes of searching, Inuyasha finally discoveries what he was looking for. They where half buried in snow, seemingly asleep to the naked eye. He could see how the see how the woman had a protective hold on – what he was guessing – her child. Golden eyes widen as Inuyasha examined the child. Now, he knew why he was so eager to find these bodies, the child was a dog demon pup! Or at else a half-breed dog demon pup!

He turned his back to leave the two to their eternal peace, when he thought he heard a small, whine. Pricking his silver ears, he stopped his movements to listen. When nothing came to him, he passed it off as a trick of the wind and started on his away once more. Taking no more than two steps, he heard another whine, though this time it was louder and it was accompanied by the sound of crunching snow.

Whipping around towards the sound Inuyasha's yellow-golden eyes widen. There, now lying on her side facing him was the pup that moments before had been facing the other direction – snuggling into its dead mother's side. Examining it from what little distance separated them, Inuyasha could tell the pup was either seriously hurt or had soaked blood into her clothes from her mother's wounds – but if Inuyasha had to guess, he would have to say it was more likely the first of the two by the way the pup was acting.

Retracing his steps back to the child he knelt down next to her, unsure of what to do. Gently he touched his claw to her face and found that her skin was like ice. Frowning at this, he took off his top lay of clothing so that he could wrap it around her. Ignoring her whimpers of pain, though feeling bad for her and trying to sooth her as best to his abilities, Inuyasha finally had the young pup wrapped in his red top shirt. Picking her up gently, he started heading back towards where he had left the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Revised)**

**Chapter 2**

The others impatiently waited for Inuyasha's return, not liking the fact that he had just left them standing in the snow, shivering.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha must have had a good reason for running off. I'm sure he'll be real back soon, though," Miroku reassured, gathering more firewood so that they could start a fire. As if on cue, the said demon bounded into the trees they group had took refuge in, hoping the trees would block some of the strong winds from the clearing.

Kagome was the first to take notice that instead wearing his haori, that he had it wrapped around something small. She figured it must have been important to him, because Inuyasha held it close to him, cradling it, it seemed.

"What do you got there, Inuyasha?" Everyone silently agreed to allow Kagome to ask the question that was racing through their minds as the half-demon landed in front of them.

Inuyasha continued to stare down at the small, unconscious child in his arms, trying to get a grasp on his anger so he wouldn't take in out on his friends. He knew it wasn't their fault that this pup was in the condition she was in, but he had a tendency of taking his stress out in arguments, and right now, he knew, wasn't a good time for one them. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha finally lifted his soft golden gaze and immediately worried blue-gray ones captured his eyes.

"Sango, Shippo, Kirara, you guys start setting up camp. Miroku, Kagome – you two set up a comfortable bed and get ready to do some healing will ya?" When Inuyasha noticed that everyone was giving him curious looks instead of doing what he had told them to, a growl erupted from the of his throat and his eyes darkened in color.

Hearing him growl, everyone jumped to do what was told of them, besides Kagome. She caution walked forward, taking note that Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in warning. Giving him a small, disarming smile, she carefully reached out to touch the bundle – being sure to keep an eye one Inuyasha. I wasn't that she didn't trust him. Oh, no, on the contrary, it was the exacted opposite, after all Inuyasha had protected her for the last four and some odd years. That did count for something right? Well, she trusted him with all her heart, body, and soul but at this moment her own senses were telling her to be weary and Inuyasha had always said trust her senses.

Just as Kagome's fingers brushed along the red fabric, she found a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist. She didn't try to pull out of Inuyasha grip but she did turn her gaze fully up to lock with his. "Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was quiet and soothing, yet in a way commanding – she did not wanting to get the other's attention. "You will let go of my arm. I wont hurt whatever you brought here, but if you want me to heal it you'll have to let me see it." She had to keep herself wincing as she felt her bones and muscle groan in pain as he continued to add more pressure to her small arm. Soon she felt a small crack and Inuyasha talons breaking through her skin, closing her eyes tightly and biting down on her tongue as she held back both tears and a yelp.

The scent of Kagome's blood snapped Inuyasha back in reality, causing him to release his grip on her. Inuyasha watched as Kagome curdled her damaged appendage to her chest – taking deep, calming breaths. Even with her abnormally strong priestess abilities, her broken arm would take time to heal – even if she had Miroku's help. "I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized, taking a step away from his friend. Guilt and shame spread through him as Kagome teary blue-gray eyes looked at him and a small smile graced her lips.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. I knew this would happen." It was the truth, though she had thought it was going to be a lot worst. She was just glad that he had snapped back to his senses before he could hurt anyone else.

When she saw the confusion written on his face she continued. "My priestess powers have _never_ once thought of you as a threat. But today, when you came to us, you weren't the Inuyasha you are now. You were a demon that had something to protect, and for that, I don't blame you for what happened, and everything in me told me that you were a threat." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, not caring that everyone had come to see what was going on. "I never want to have that feeling about you again, is that understood?" Now Kagome let the tears roll down her cheeks – from both pain and the fear that she had lost Inuyasha to his demon side – as she turned and motioned for Inuyasha to follow.

Inuyasha followed Kagome submissively over to the bed that Miroku had prepared out of sleeping skins. Gently, Inuyasha set the child down and unwrapped her from his haori. A few grasps from behind him alerted him that his friends had seen some of the wounds that the child was adorned with.

"Sango, take Kagome and wrap her arm. Miroku could you start on heal this pup? Shippo, Kirara, could you guys get some ramen started." Without question, everyone started doing what was asked of them. No one questioned him on what he was going to do nor did they ask what happen just a few moments ago. Everyone knew that they would get their answers sooner or later and that all they needed to do was be patient.

Miroku looked over the dog-demon child under, what would had been, the watchful eye of Inuyasha if the said demon hadn't been engross in his own thoughts. He knew it would be useless to try and talk to Inuyasha when he was like this so he continued his examination… continually finding things that upset him deeply.

Sango had led Kagome to a little stream a little ways away from their camp. Cracking the ice with her giant boomerang, she dipped a piece a cloth into the freezing water, soaking it. Taking the cloth she moved over to her shivering sister-figure who sat on a nearby log, still clutched her arm to her chest. Her blood had soaked through the thick cloth that made up Kagome's jacket.

"Kagome, you need to take your jacket off. I need to clean your wounds." Sango looked at Kagome's tear stained face and hugged her close – though, being careful of her injured arm. "Everything is alright now, Kagome." Sango soothed, like the big sister she felt she was. "Inuyasha is fine, he's normal again."

"I though I lost him to his demon side Sango. I really did! Never once has he hurt me, not once!" Kagome confided her fears, knowing that nothing would go beyond this clearing. "It hurts so bad."

"I know, but everything is ok now." The older woman held her crying sister and offered her as much comfort as she could. Once Kagome had settled down a bit, Sango went about the rigorous task of cleaning and splinting Kagome's arm. That task in itself brought on a whole new set of tears and the promise of death or at least a thousand 'sit' to a certain dog-demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Revised)**

**Chapter 3**

Once Sango and Kagome returned to camp, Kagome took up the job of bandaging the rest of the child's wounds and changing her tattered and blood stained clothing while Miroku went to think on some stuff – what? No one really knew, but from the look on his face they gathered it was something important. Sango had laid everyone's bedding out – it was getting dark out – and was now keeping Kagome's ramen hot for her. Shippo and Kirara were playing in the snow while Inuyasha – finding the pup safe with Kagome – had left to go eat his ramen.

Usually, Inuyasha would be the first one to devour his ramen, sometimes even going so far as to steal poor Shippo's, so everyone was a little more than surprised when he hadn't been the first to start eating. The fox kit had even bought the food to the dog demon, but still he didn't except it – which Shippo had found quite disturbing.

After a lot of reassurance from Miroku that everything was fine, the kit had gone off to play with Kirara, though every now and then his jade colored eyes would wonder over the dog demon – seeing if he was back to normal again or not.

When Kagome had entered the campsite Shippo had the urge to rush to her and ask her why Inuyasha was acting so… so weird. Shippo had never seen the said dog demon act so… protectively towards anyone – besides Kagome – in his entire life. He had even hurt Kagome for goodness sake and that was saying a lot, though Shippo knew Inuyasha's instincts were in control, it was an unsettling thought.

Shippo stopped his feet from carrying him forward when he remembered Miroku's words.

"_Shippo, when Lady Kagome and Lady Sango return to camp I'm going to ask you to leave Lady Kagome be while she tends for that child, ok?" Miroku asked, all signs of his usual playfulness gone as he stared down at the fox kit._

_The auburn-haired child shook his head in understand, though he couldn't help the question that passed by his lips. "Why?" Jade eyes sparkled with curiosity. "I always help Kagome when she tends wounds." It was common knowledge that Kagome would do most of her healing, bandaging, and herb mixing with her faithful fox child at her side. It was rare when her adopted son would not watch her and/or help, especially if he was in the area._

_Miroku's violet eyes locked with Shippo's curious green ones as he debated on what to tell the fox child. After a moment a sigh passed by Miroku and Shippo smiled, knowing that he wasn't going to be left out of the loop for once!_

"_What I'm about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone. Andto clear this up now, I'm not exactly sure about any of this, is all of this understood so far?" When Shippo nodded and added a 'yep' for effects he continued. "I believe that pup to a rare breed of demon. Among, you demon, I believe you would call her a 'Forbidden One'?" Miroku watched as the fox kit's eyes went wide. "And if she mixed with what I think she's mixed with, she wont be just a forbidden one among demon kind but humans as well. I believe she has priestess' blood running through her veins… whether she knows it or not it a whole other factor."_

"_I've heard of Forbidden Ones. They're suppose to be killed at birth," Shippo piped up. "I never agreed with it… I mean come on. It's not the baby's fault that their parents' decided to have a fling, right?"_

_Miroku smiled in wonder at the child. What an innocent and utterly true thought in was… so why couldn't others see it like that? "You're right Shippo, it's not the child's fault in anyway." He could tell by the way Shippo's tail had wrapped around him and by how the tip would flick stiffly that he had become uncomfortable with the conversation._

"_Remember, this conversation it our little secret until I found out more about what's going on, ok? And remember to give Lady Kagome her space when she returns, too." He waited for the young fox to nod his and when he did Miroku smile and ushered him off. "Good, good. Now I'm going to meditate." With that he had walk a little deeper into the woods._

Shippo snapped out of the memory as a voice intruded his thoughts.

"Shippo! Shippo! Shippo!" Looking about, he saw his mother kneeling in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face. Shaking his head to clear it, he smiled sheepishly at her, embarrassed that he had spaced out like that.

"Yeah, mamma?" Shippo questioned.

"Is everything alright?" Her voice was filled worry and Shippo almost cringed. He hated it when he made her worry.

"I fine, really. I just spaced out was all." When he saw the uncertainty in his mother's gray-blue eyes, he quickly spoke up again. "Really, it was nothing."

Shippo watched as she gave him another look, but was glad when she dropped it. "Ok. Are you going to come help me?" Kagome gestured towards the girl that was wrapped in blankets.

"Ah…" Shippo tried to think of something believable that wouldn't hurt his mother's feelings. "I was… umm… hoping that I could stay and play with Kirara? I hope you don't mind, me and her started a game and I was hoping to finish it." Shippo's pawed foot dug into the softly packed snow, unconsciously as he lied to the one person that he found very hard too.

He felt his quilt rise as Kagome gray-blue eyes bore into his own. His tail curled around him in submission as he gave his mother an all to innocent smile. "Really mamma, I just want to finish my game with Kirara, I promise."

"You know Shippo, that lying is not very becoming of my young fox." Shippo stiffen and looked away as soon as those words left Kagome's mouth. Shippo opened his mouth to say something; Kagome silenced him by raising her hand to cover his lips. "People who lie are no better than the people who steal."

"What do you mean like 'people who steal?'" Shippo questioned as confusion sparkled in his emerald depths.

"Well, people who lie steal the truth from those around them," Kagome clarified, gently touching her finger to his nose. "And it's wrong to take things that are not our, isn't it?" Shippo nodded, crossed-eyed as he looked at the tip of Kagome's finger. "Now, my kit, why don't you want to help me? You always do."

"Well, I promise to keep it a secret…" Shippo answered softly, looking away not wanting to see any disappointment in his mother's eyes.

"See, that wasn't so hurt now was it?" The fox kit looked up at Kagome's words and was happy to see a soft, understanding smile on her face. "I'm glad that someone can trust you with a secret, my kit. Now be good to them, and their trust and don't tell anybody." Shippo smile back while nodding his head and Kagome leaned forward to kiss him on his forehead before straightening up.

"I'll see you in a little while Shippo, have fun," Kagome called as she turned to walk back to where the injured girl and Inuyasha were waiting for her.

Shippo instinctively started to follow but stopped himself, instead he called out. "Mamma!" When she turned so that her eyes met his, so that he had her attention, Shippo continued. "I love you." He watched as a small smile graced her lips as he spoke those three simple words.

It had taken a lot of courage for Shippo to speak those words, though he had called mother for almost a year now. He was afraid that his words and feels would be rejected. He didn't no why he felt that way, seeing as he knew Kagome to love and care for everyone and everything, but still he feared rejection.

"I love you too, my kit," Kagome replied with a smile before walking back over and placing another kiss on her son's head. Hugging him tightly for a few moments before releasing him and heading towards where the two dog-demons were.

A slow smile appeared on Shippo's face as realization hit him. Kagome loved him like her own kit! Laugher spilled out of the small fox as he let himself fall backwards into the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

(Revised)

**Chapter 4**

Kagome had struggled with some of the wrappings, but otherwise she had done a decent job for someone with one arm. Or so she thought anyway. She would have preferred Shippo there to help her, but she had managed. Now, all there was to do was wait for the pup to wake up.

Well, in Kagome's case, get some pain reliever, since her arm was killing her, and then go to sleep. She'd used a lot of energy healing the pup, probably a lot more than she should have, but she wanted to make sure that there was no internal bleed. So, now what little energy she had left was going towards healing her arm instead of keeping the pain at bay.

"Hey, Kagome, are you goin' be alright?" Inuyasha questioned as she snuggled into her sleeping bag. He noticed that she hadn't even eaten and only hours before she'd been complaining about being hunger. "You should eat, before going to sleep."

"I used to much of my energy and I used my arm when I shouldn't have. So it hurts. All I need is some rest and I already to some pain reliever for the pain, so that's taken care of. As for the food, I'll eat when I wake up…" Kagome explained everything as she tried holding back her yawns, knowing that he was going to want a full explanation.

Still feeling guilty about her arm, Inuyasha decided to let the subject drop. "Fine, but you better eat when you wake up." As soon as he finished his sentence, he noticed that it had been a waste of breath for Kagome had already fallen asleep. "Damn it, Kagome, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed as he tenderly brushed her bangs from her eyes.

Seeing that Kagome was in a deep, restful sleep, Inuyasha left her side to check on the little girl.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by a wondrous field full of many kinds of flowers and a small brook running through it. To complete the picture, a single tree, similar to the God Tree but not quite stood in the very center. Under that tree, Kagome could just make out a figure of a being resting with their back against the tree. Not knowing, nor having any idea what else to do, she made her way with caution towards the tree and its inhabitant.

"It is good to finally meet you, Guardian of the Shikon, in person." The voice was soft, holding authority and wisdom, even with it echoing all through the field. "I have much to explain, and so little time." As the voice sighed a small breeze picked up from nowhere and played with Kagome's hair.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, unsure, once she was about a yard in front of the figure. Though she was so close to the figure, shadows engulfed the person's entire being making identifying them nearly impossible. If she had guess on their gender though, she would be more towards calling them male, just because of how muscular their structure was.

"You, my dear Guardian, may call me Kanaye." The shadowy figure gestured Kagome closer. "Like I said before, there is much to be explained and so little time."

She was unsure as to what to do. The feeling that was coming off the being in front of her was something Kagome couldn't describe, though she knew one thing for sure. Whoever this person was, they were trying to hide something in their aura. This made Kagome uneasy, so she stayed where she was. "What do you need to explain to me? And how do you know that I'm the Guardian of the Shikon?"

Kanaye chuckled. "Anxious aren't we…" He quieted before actually addressing Kagome. "Guardian, what do you find different about that half-breed pup that the other half-breed brought in?" There was a tint of disgust in Kanaye's voice as he spoke of the half-breeds, brushing off her question.

"His name's _Inuyasha_." Kagome stressed her best friend's name. "As for the pup, she may be a half-breed but that doesn't give you the right to treat her with disrespect." She had easily picked up on the disgust that this Kanaye was trying to hide from her. She took a weary step back as she watch the shadow that was Kanaye stand up.

"Forgive me, my Guardian." He bowed; one arm over his broad chest. "But, may you answer my question?" Kanaye stayed in his bowed position, trying to act as none threatening as possible. He, in truth, was of no threat to the slender human female standing only a few yards away. In the place that they were in, the tree that provided shade to cover his body was more threatening to Kanaye's body than he was to Kagome, considering the tree was brimming with purifying energy. In simple fact, he was calm within Kagome's presence and felt more complete than he had since the shattering of the Shikon; why would he want to take that away?

"Well, let me think." Kagome made sure to keep a watchful eye on the bowed figure as she thought about his question. "Well, the easiest way for me to put it would be pure but yet not, though not tainted either. She doesn't feel like any half or full breed demon I come across before." She closed her eyes in concentration. "Also, she did feel like a human would. And again I've come in contact with many _different_," she strained that word, "humans, but nothing that has felt like this." Sighing, Kagome didn't know what to think or how to describe the energy that the girl had, though she did know one thing – the pup was injured and in need of help.

Once Kagome opened her stormy blue eyes, she found that Kanaya was nodding his head in agreement, or in approval? She couldn't tell at first, but what he said next made it clear.

"Very good, my Guardian! Very good!" Kanaya praised. "What you felt was the feeling of a forbidden priestess demon offspring." He said nothing more for the time being, letting Kagome digest the information.

"What…What does that mean? What is a forbidden offspring?" Kagome shivered at the feelings she could feel coming off the creature in front of her, and she took an involuntary step back.

Growling, Kanaya turned his shadowed head to look at something only he could see. "Unfortunately, my Guardian, our time is up." His voice was no longer soft but held a malice edge to it. "It is time for me to return your soul to your body."

Kagome watched as he turned his head back towards her, and gasp. She could make out only Kanaya's hypnotic eyes' – swirling soft violet and sapphire. Shaking her head, she realized that he was still speaking.

"I've enjoyed your company, but I send you away with a warning. Perils live ahead and not all are to be trusted. Not all who come to you will be friend, my Guardian, but some will."

Just as Kanaya's words faded, the world Kagome was in began to ripple then fade into blackness, leaving only Kagome and Kanaya's hypnotic eyes'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: hehe! Guess what! I found a writing program on my dad's computer that I can actually figure out! Well, I'll be updating my other stories now, as well! However, I'm not sure when because I still got a little sister and boy who have an obsession with the computer. Some times I think there obsession is worst then mine because they seem to only want on when I'm on or when I get home from work... it's highly amusing _and_ annoying!**

**Well, I'm going to bed now. I spent the last hour and a half working on this and it's now 12:19am. Yeah... and I have no doubt in my mind that I'm going to be woken up my 7:30, 8:00-ish. When you sleep in the basement and little kids decide they want to stomp around on the floor above you, it's very loud. (I hope that makes some since... anyway...)**

**On with the story... and sorry for not updating soon and thanks to those you have reviewed!**

**Chapter 5**

Gasping, Kagome quickly sat up, eyeing her surroundings. Finding herself back in her snowy surroundings, she forced herself to calm down. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her good hand, she shivered as she realized just how cold the air was around her. Snuggling into her blankets once again, she curled around Shippo's small body to share his warmth before trying to fall back to sleep. However, sleep evaded her. Her mind was racing.

Who's was Kanaya and what did he really want? Was he after the Jewel?

_No._

No, she knew that much. She didn't know how exactly, but Kanaya was no threat to the Jewel. And she doubted that he was a threat to her. But that didn't answer her first question. The shadowy figure that had introduced himself as Kanaya couldn't have just wanted to warn her, could he? If so, why now? If not, what were his true intentions?

She knew one thing. Inuyasha and the little girl were safe around him – who ever he was. The disgust that had been in his voice was evident even when he had been trying to hide it. If his disgust for half-breeds ran so deeply that he couldn't hide it when he spoke about them, what did he think of humans? If he held the same dislike for humans as he did half-breed, that would mean that Sango and Miruko weren't safe around Kanaya either.

Kagome sighed, her thought weren't helping – if anything, they weren't only adding to the questions she already had.

"You up for eating yet?"

Turning in the direction the voice had come from, a smile graced her lips. "Inuyasha, what are you doing up? I figured you'd be asleep." Sitting up once more, she made sure that Shippo was completely covered before fully emerging from her sleeping bag. Shivering, she quickly made it over to Inuyasha.

"Are you crazy, woman!" Pulling Kagome onto his lap, he wrapped his blanket around them. "Are you trying to check cold?" Making it so that they were both comfortable, he glared down at the priestess.

"No, as a matter of fact. I just didn't see any reason in talking across the camp and possibly waking everyone up." Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed. "You never answered my question."

"Feh. How's your arm?"

Kagome smiled at his concern. "They say that the second day always hurts worst then first. Now will you answer my question?"

"You never answered mine." Inuyasha stared down at woman in his arm, his golden eyes showing amusement. "So, are you up for eating?"

She was about to answer, but she was cut off by her stomach growling. Blushing, she laughed a little. "I guess I am."

"Though so." Reaching across Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed the small kettle that was on the hot coals. "Here. Just be careful, it's still hot."

"What is it?" Even as she asked her question, she began to eat it – well more like drink it.

"It's a broth, I guess you could call it. It's got deer and some some crushed herbs in it."

"It very good. Where is the rest of it?" She knew that an entire deep would make more than just what was in her small kettle.

"Sango put the rest in some of your container. She figured you wouldn't mind." He was glad she like it. It wasn't very often that he got a chance to cook since Sango and Miroku had joined their traveling group. And even before that, he choose Ramen over cooked meals.

"I'm guessing this means we're out of Ramen?" She giggled as his face fell into a sadden look.

"It's not funny! Mine froze while I was taking care of the pup!" He whined, sounded heart broken, though the amusement in his molten eyes ruined his act.

Getting her self under control, she looked at half-breed seriously. "Really, what are you doing up this early? I know even _you_ don't like getting up before the sun."

Setting his head on top of hers, Inuyasha sighed. "I was worried. You began to toss and turn shortly after everyone fell asleep. I'm actually surprised that you didn't wake Shippo." He tightened his hold on her. "What were you dreaming about?"

Kagome set her kettle back on the red coals as she thought about how to answer his question. "I dreamed..." She stopped and shook her head. "No, it wasn't a dream. But I was in a meadow and someone was with me. He spoke of the pup and gave me a warning of sorts." That was the best way she could word her dream without going into fuller detail. "I have to ask Miroku what he thinks," she held a nearly complete Jewel between her fingers, "because I don't know what to make of it. And because I believe my dream and the Shikon are related some how."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He didn't like what Kagome was saying. If the Jewel was involved with things, than everything was only going to get more complicated from here. "You do that. We'll be staying here for a few days any-how."

They stayed in a comfortable silence as the mountains in the east began to burn red with the rising sun.

OoO

Kagome and Sango traveled through the knee deep snow. They were running out of supplies in Kagome's pack, and Miroku had thought it best for someone to head to the village to get supplies. He'd chosen the two women to go. When Inuyasha objected to girls going by them selves, Miroku explained that the village had thing against demons and had marked Miroku for death when he was a boy for associating with them. Reluctantly, Inuyasha had given in but only after they had agreed to having Kirara shadow them.

"Let's... take a break, Sango." Gasping for breath, leaned heavily on her walking stick. Miroku talked her into wearing a heavy chihaya kimono instead of her winter of her modern day winter gear, which was hard to travel in, not to mention that her arm was throbbing. "My arms killing me."

"Well... at least you know it's healing... my Lady." Sango was panting as well.

Before they had left the camp, they agreed that they their story would be that Kagome was a traveling untrained Priestess who was going to a distant village to receive training and Sango, was something similar to her bodyguard. Miroku had encouraged them to begin playing their parts once they had left camp.

"How much farther do you think it is?" Regaining most of her breath, she waited till Sango answered her. It felt weird not having the guys traveling with them.

Sango shook her head. "I don't know, but it should be close by now. We've been traveling almost all day." Shielding her eyes from the light of the sun, she check its position. "If we do not reach the village with the next three hours, we'll be spending the night in the cold, Lady Priestess."

"Then we should get going." Giving her sister an apologetic smile, she began moving once more. She did not want to be out in the cold when night fell.

They did walk long before the sound of horses, powerful hoofs pounding against the frozen caught the duo's attention. "Bandits?" Kagome question as she took her bow and notched an arrow, while Sango prepared her boomerang.

"This close to a village? I doubt it, unless they're on a raided."

OoO

Inuyasha leaned against the tree closest to the fire. He'd never admitted aloud, but it was cold. He was also worried about Kagome and Sango. Though the village was nearly a days walk from their campsite – Miroku had thought it best that they shouldn't get any closer to it – it felt like the girls had been got far to long.

Kagome had actually left him in charge of Shippo, which made him feel honor considering she never allowed the fox kit out of her sight except to go to her time. But even then, either Kaede or Sango, usually the former though, was in charge of his safety.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Shippo hadn't thrown a snowball at his head in a while.

"Hey, monk, have you seen Shippo?"

"I believe he curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag."

Groaning, Inuyasha moved from his comfortable spot and peered inside the said sleeping bag. Sure either, Shippo was there, curled up in a little ball with his face, hands, and feet buried in his bushy tail. Taking a deep breath, the scents on the fabric told him that Shippo was there. Satisfied, Inuyasha returned to his seat.

"Wake me if anything interesting happens."

"Of course, Inuyasha." Miroku replied in-between bites of his meal. "One question."

"hmm?" He didn't bother to open his eyes.

Setting his dishes down, he gave the sleepy half-demon a serious look. "Since when does Shippo take naps?"

Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes. His eyes wandered from the monk to the sleeping bag. "He couldn't have, could he?" His eyes when to Miroku again. "I smelt him! There's no way he's not in there!"

"You realize that Shippo sleeps with Kagome every night, right?" Miroku gave Inuyasha a leveled look. "You really must be tired if you forgot that."

"Oh, no, no, no! This is not happening to me!" Growling, Inuyasha picked up the sleeping bag and gave it a shake. The only thing that greeted his ears was a small 'pop'. "No, no, he did not do this to me!" Reaching into the bedding, he pulled out a stone with a smiley face on it.

"Shit... Kagome's going to kill..." Inuyasha paled as he thought about what the priestess would do to him if he didn't find her kit.

OoO

Shippo laughed. He couldn't help it. He'd tricked not only Inuyasha but Miroku too and now he was free to catch up with his momma!

Sure, the weather was cold, but he'd survive if it meant being with his momma, after all, he had his fox form that was covered with thick fur. He was away from her too much for his liking when she went to her time. So, as long as she was in his and had the power to be with her, then he would be with her.

"_Shippo, I want you to stay here with Inuyasha and Miroku. I don't want you to follow me, it's too dangerous for you."_

"_But why, momma? I strong!"_

"_I know you're strong, but I want to know that you are safe. Now behave and listen to Inuyasha."_

"_Alright."_

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. He should go back, he knew, but he couldn't. He want _his_ mother! Not Inuyasha and not Miroku.

Whining softly, he sat and wrapped his single tail around his front paws, keeping them warm. He had one of two options. He could continue on his way to Kagome, catch up with her, get in trouble and then go along with her _or_ he could go back the campsite, side back and annoy Inuyasha, talk with Miroku, wait till Kagome got back and not get in trouble.

Another whine escaped his throat. He didn't like any of his choses! Either he gets in trouble – which means **no**candy for a while – or he has to wait with people he didn't want to be with!

Thinking for a moment, he emerald eyes lit up with an idea. He had another choose! Instead of going back to camp or catching up with Kagome, he could always wait in the middle!

Jumping to his feet in excitement, he nearly tripped over his own tail as he continued on his way. If he was going to wait in the middle for his momma, then he was going to have to be farther away from camp!

He praised his brilliant for coming up with such wonderful ideas!

**Author's Note: Hehehehe... I lied... I haven't gone to bed yet... wish I really should... but yeah... anyway, please tell me how I did with Shippo or the sleepy Inuyasha. I probably could'va done better... but yeah... my bed's calling to me... gotta go make my bed and then sleep!**


	6. AN

Author's Note

I know I said that I would update some time in August, but unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to. Don't get me wrong… I want to, but I can't. My mother, who's not even 35 is believed to have caner. Actually, the doctors believe that not only does she have breast caner _but_ pelvis caner as well and she's having so much pain that she has trouble walking. Which is crazy, considering she had some other type cancer when she was 21. Not to mention that I'm getting ready for my last year of high school, trying to get my car fixed, and find a decent job, I'm more then a little preoccupied.

However, though my life – at the moment – is becoming a nightmare… I'm NOT, I repeat NOT giving up on my stories. When I update, the chapters will just be shorter then normal...

Well, hopefully I'll see you soon.

Till next time!


End file.
